A moment in peace
by Nezumi.Yandere
Summary: ichijo and shiki finally get some alone time after class and what do you expect them to do with it


i dont own vampire knight and a friend of mine made this story ok

It was unknown what the two night class students, Takuma Ichijo and Senri Shiki, did when school was over. Most thought that Shiki was asleep in Takuma's room while Takuma was in the library. Though, tonight would be different.  
>Shiki and Ichijo sat on the single bed. As if it was a girly slumber party. Ichijo told Senri about the Rangaka DVDs he ordered. The maroon headed boy just listened, barely interested in the subject. What was really interesting the young vampire was he strong lust for blood. But he knew better, it was against the rules.<br>Ichijo eyed the younger vampire, he knew what Shiki wanted, and he just wanted to tease. So he talked about his Rangaka DVDs, which even bored him. Shiki's mouth slowly opened, this was to…hard..to stop. Ichijo smiled and showed his neck to the younger vampire.  
>"Go ahead" Ichijo urged, wanting to feel his blood get sucked by the younger vampire.<br>Shiki put his lips to the blonds' neck and bit in slowly. He felt the older male shift and groan softly. He tasted the metallic blood with never-wanting-to-stop-urges. But he knew he had to….  
>Ichijo didn't like the fact that Shiki stopped. He wanted the younger boy to suck him dry! He sighed, maybe Shiki wasn't the type of person who would….<br>"Takuma" Shiki said, causing the blonde awake from his thoughts.

"Yes?"

"You got blood on my face"  
>Ichijo smirked and pushed the maroon headed boy back on the white silky bed.<br>This was something he wanted since they first met….  
>Shiki gripped the sheets while Ichijo licked all the blood off his face.<br>"T-Takuma" The emotionless boy groaned, causing the blonde to smirk.  
>Ichijo attacked the younger boys lips, Shiki didn't expect it so he gasped. Ichijo stuck his tongue in the vampires mouth, exploring and not leaving one spot untouched. Shiki didn't know what he wanted, the pleasure was so…..unbearable<br>Ichijo trailed his lips down the maroon boy's neck. Biting deeply on the soft spot.  
>"Takuma!" He heard Shiki gasp, causing his smirk to widen.<br>Shiki tasted good. Mixture of pocky was also tasted. Ichijo would trade a blood tablet for this any day.  
>Soon, the 18 year old was finished. He licked any excess blood and looked into the grayish blue eyes of the maroon-haired boy.<br>He caught the lips of Shiki again, allowing Shiki to taste himself. While Ichijo's lips controlled the mouth, his hands unbuttoned the jacket Shiki was wearing, also undoing his school jacket.  
>Ichijo eyed the monotone boy's body. Lust was in his eyes.<br>Who knew he'd be this attractive?  
>His hands roamed the younger boy's body. Earning a soft mewl in response.<br>"Ta-Takuma!" Shiki moaned. Ichijo loved his name being called in such a desperate/wanting tone. It was so adorable.  
>His hands trailed down the white pants his partner was wearing. He reached in and grabbed the erecting member that almost stuck out of the pants. He smirked and gave Shiki a generous smile.<p>

"I promise ill go easy~" He chimed  
>Shiki's head arched back and he put his elbow over his eyes. A line of drool was leaking out of his mouth. Ichijo took the tip and licked it softly.<br>"Don't….tease…Takuma" Shiki hissed, his other arm gripping the blonde locks.  
>Ichijo smirked "As you wish"<br>Ichijo took the whole thing in his mouth. Only to be pulled by his hair and bob up and down the younger boy's hard length. His tongue would purposely slip through the slit. It was becoming to much and Shiki felt ready for a release.  
>"Ngn! Takuma im c—" He felt his release and couldn't tell the blonde now.<br>Ichijo swallowed it all up before taking off his and Shiki's pants.  
>His emerald orbs locked with the gray-blue ones.<br>Ichijo readied himself and gave Shiki a comforting kiss while pushing himself in.  
>"Ah! AH! Takuma your too big!~" The younger vampire moanedwhined. Ichijo could only comfort until the pain subsided.  
>Soon need entered both and Shiki nodded in approval. Ichijo began to ride him at a slow rate.<br>"Faster…" Shiki panted.  
>Ichijo went faster, pushing all he could until he felt himself get ready to release.<br>"Mhm! Senri, im going to cum!" He hissed. Pumping in as if his life depended on it.  
>Shiki felt something warm enter him and he came along with Ichijo.<br>They both layed there. Panting in exhaustion.  
>Ichijo smiled while Shiki blushed…<p>

At least there together…  
>…Forever <p>


End file.
